Fortulose Manor
Fortulose Manor is an old, most likely abandoned manor which is accessible deep in Route 9. Many Ghost-type Pokémon inhabit this place. Inside the manor, the player has a chance to get the special Pokémon Rotom. Notable Events Catching Rotom Start in the music room at the very end of the bottom left hallway. There are instruments and a jukebox inside. If the player clicks the flashing jukebox, he or she will start a chase with Rotom. Repels are highly recommended because the player will encounter wild Pokémon a lot. The player will have to go back and forth through the manor exploring every room looking for electronic devices Rotom has "possessed". Access 1/F by opening the red book in the bedroom, then clicking the green button, which sucks player into the wardrobe. The player can go back to G/F by walking down the broken stairs or through a hole in the railing. The player can go to 2/F through the rightmost door on 1/F and then climb up the slope on the balcony. At the end, the player will find Rotom inside a Game Boy on 1/F where the player is spit out from the wardrobe. It is strongly recommended that the player should save immediately and turn off the auto save function before clicking on the console. When the player clicks it, the player will see the same electric effect above it, but then it shocks the player and he or she is sent into the Game Boy. Specifically, Lavender Town of the very first core series games -- Pokémon Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. The graphics will change to that in Pokémon Yellow, with a Pikachu following the player. The player has to walk right and go inside the tower, trying to go elsewhere only leads to an endless path. When the player tries to enter the tower, a fight will automatically start with Rotom inside the Game Boy. Pikachu is sent into battle, but other than Thunder, every move has no PP left, so use Thunder on Rotom. The player will then be taken out of the Game Boy and get to battle Rotom for real, which the player can now catch. Pokémon Outside Tall Grass Fishing Inside Purple Candles The candles will turn purple randomly. Move close and click on a purple candle to initiate the fight. Special Players only have 1 chance to battle the following Pokémon. Save beforehand and turn off the Auto Save function. Items Trivia *Everything inside the gate connecting Route 9 and this place is smashed, and there is no one guarding the gate. *When the player enters the Mansion, there is a chance of seeing Haunter peeking out of the mirror. *In the 7/14/2016 update, the soundtrack outside and inside of Fortulose Manor have been updated with an original composition by KyleAllenMusic, in addition to an aesthetic change that added a purple fog surrounding the mansion. *An Odd Keystone is hanging on the circular stone plate in front of the mansion. Category:Miscellaneous Locations